how to rock a bad decision
by victoria0ariana
Summary: Dakota is het zusje van Stevie en Kacey. ( zie how to rock a little sister ) Als Dakota Molly en Grace gaat vertrouwen gaat het mis. Ze vertellen Dakota een geheim, een grap die ze willen uithalen met Gravity 5. Dakota is bang iets te zeggen en probeerd er alles aan te doen om de grap tegen te houden.


How to rock a bad decision.

Dakota zat op Zander zijn schoot in de oefenruimte. Hij lag mij uit hoe een katapult te gebruiken. Ik had mijn handen om de katapult en samen met hem schoot ik het eerste steentje weg. Haha, lachte ik. Het was erg leuk om te doen, natuurlijk mag je niemand raken. Kom we doen er nog één. Hij nam het volgende steentje enzo schoten we nog een paar weg. Ahh! Ik word zo gek van Molly. Kacey kwam de oefenruimte in gestormd met Stevie achter zich aan. He! Waarom ben je zo boos? Vroeg Zander. Stevie kwam naar ons toe, glimlachte en wreef over mijn hoofd. Ze is gewoon gestoord! Riep Kacey uit. Ik stond te praten met één van de populairste jongens in school, en dan komt Molly weer alles verzieken. Waarom doet ze dat? Vroeg ik. Omdat ze gemeen is, zei Kacey. Het is gewoon een duivel! Is ze echt zo slecht, vroeg ik. Ik kon het niet voorstellen. Ze leek me altijd zo aardig. Ja! Zei Kacey en stevie en zander stemde in. Nou ja, ik ga lunch halen in de cafetaria, zei Stevie, ga je mee? Ze keek me aan. Ik knikte. Voorzichtig klom ik van zanders schoot en liep achter Stevie aan naar de cafetaria. Wat heeft Molly precies gedaan?, vroeg ik Stevie. Veel te ingewikkeld, schat. Blijf maar uit haar buurt. Ik knikte alleen maar. Ik wilde graag weten waarom ze zo slecht is. Ze ziet er erg lief uit. Ik zat me neer in 1 van de lunch tafels. Blijf jij even hier? Ik ga wat uit mijn locker halen. Ik knikte naar stevie die vertrok naar de gangen. In de lunch tafel naast ons zat Molly. Samen met Grace en nog andere meiden. Ik keek hun groepje aan en merkte dat Molly naar me keek. Zij en Grace stonden op en kwamen op mijn afgelopen. Ohoh, dit vind Stevie niet leuk. Wat moet ik nu doen? Ik was me al zorgen aan het maken voor ze eerst tot bij mij waren. Hi! Kunnen we bij je komen zitten? Molly lachte en ze leek zo lief. Mijn zorgen waren weg. Stevie en Kacey zitten fout. Ze is toch lief? Daarom knikte ik vriendelijk. Ze zetten zich neer en gaven me een compliment over mijn nieuwe shirt. Ze leken me niet aardig maar heel aardig. Al snel begon ik een gesprek met ze. Molly vertelde me alles wat ik maar vroeg. Ik wilde ook graag weten wat er met kacey was gebeurd die middag. Molly lag me het in detail uit. Wauw, dit wist ik niet, zei ik. Heeft Kacey je niets gezegd?, vroeg Molly. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Wel, zegt ze, gelukkig dat ik het je vertelde. Wat doen jullie? Stevie stond achter Molly en Grace. Ze keek niet vriendelijk. Molly draaide zich om en lachte. Ahh, gewoon wat aan het praten met je zusje. Ze draaide haar hoofd naar mij en gaf me een glimlach. Ik lachte terug. Luister, begon Stevie, ik wil jullie twee niet in de buurt van Dakota meer zien, is dat begrepen. Ach Stevie, zei Molly, mag Dakota dat niet zelf beslissen? Stevie keek me ernstig aan. Ik gaf geen kik. Ik vond Molly en Grace wel aardig. Dat kon toch? Wat wil jij Dakota?,vroeg Stevie. Ik vind Molly en Grace aardig. Zie je wel lachte Molly. Ze vind ons aardig. Het is haar keuze! Als jij ons niet mag betekend niet dat niemand ons mag. Met die woorden stonden ze op en liepen ze weg. Wat hebben ze allemaal tegen je gezegd?, vroeg Stevie ernstig. Van alles, zei ik. Niets stoms, ook geen opmerkingen over jou en Kacey. Stevie, ze zijn echt heel aardig, zei ik vol vertrouwen. Stevie, glimlachte maar leek dit niet te vertrouwen.

Later die dag, in de middag, zat Dakota alleen op het grasveldje achter de school. He! Waarom zit je helemaal zo alleen? Dakota draaide zich om. Het waren Molly en Grace. Hi! Zei ik. Ze kwamen naast me zitten op de grond. Zijn Kacey of Stevie niet bij je?, vroeg Molly. Ik keek bedenkend en schudde 'nee'. Ze zijn waarschijnlijk aan het oefenen, zei ik erachter aan. Ahh, zei Molly, jammer dat ze niet zo veel tijd voor je hebben nu ze in een band zitten. Jawel, zei ik, ze hebben genoeg tijd voor me, maar soms wil ik gewoon alleen zijn of met andere personen. Zoals ons, lachte Grace. Ik lachte, ja Haha! Nu, we hebben je iets te vertellen. Ja, vroeg ik. Ik werd nieuwsgierig. Maar eerst, ging ze verder. Je weet dat wij geen vrienden zijn met Gravity 5. Ik knikte. Maar we zijn wel vrienden met jou, zei Grace. Ik moest lachen. We vinden je zo lief en schattig en daarom maakt het niet uit voor ons dat je het zusje van Kacey en Stevie bent. Ik glimlachte dankbaar. En omdat we vrienden zijn mag je ons geheim weten. Ja, echt waar! Ik was helemaal enthousiast. We vertellen al onze vrienden wat we van plan zijn. Des te meer mensen komen kijken. Hu?, waar naar toe? Dat gaan we je nu vertellen. Maar je moet beloven niets verder te vertellen. Tegen niemand! Wij vertellen het wel verder, maar jij niet oke? Ik knikte hevig, vertel!, riep ik van enthousiasme. Nou we gaan een grap uit halen met Gravity 5. Mijn gezicht betrok. Wat? Ik weet dat het je vrienden zijn maar het zijn onze vijanden. De hele school gaat komen kijken. Oke dit is het plan…

Na een 10 minuten uitleg was het plan duidelijk. Wat een verschrikkelijk plan. Hoe kunnen mensen dit grappig vinden? Verschrikkelijk dacht ik in mijzelf. Hoe dan ook, ging Molly verder, als je er ook maar aan denkt het te gaan vertellen, weten we je te vinden. Als ze er achter komen weten we dat alleen jij ons plan verlinkt hebt. Ik zou dan maar uitkijken, riep Grace erachter aan. Wij kennen de hele school, ging Molly verder, wij komen niet in de problemen, jij wel. Met die woorden liepen Molly en Grace weg.

Dakota liep droevig over de gang. O nee! Ze hadden gelijk. Molly is niet lief! Ze is een duivel. En vanavond gaat ze een EPIC grap uit halen met Gravity 5 waar de hele school bij zal zijn. He! Waarom zo een sip gezicht. Zander was voor me komen staan. Ik….., ik… Achter Zander door liepen Molly en Grace. Ze keken me aan met 1 van hun angst aanjagende blikken. Ik begreep de hint. Euhh,.. ging ik verder. Niets. Ik voel me gewoon niet zo lekker. Ohh oke, zei Zander, ga lekker liggen in de oefenruimte. Hij is zo lief en ik lieg hem alleen maar voor. ik knikte en ging maar naar de oefenruimte. Ik kreeg een knik van Molly. Die stomme trut dacht ik. Waarom luisterde ik ook niet naar Kacey en Stevie. Ik besloot maar wat te gaan liggen. Misschien kwam ik nog wel op met een plan.

Hey, liefie! Ik hoorde van Zander dat je je niet lekker voelde. Stevie kwam op me af gelopen, laat me je voelen, ze voelde aan mijn hoofd. Ik draaide weg. Ik ben niet ziek, zei ik. Ik voelde me niet zo lekker maar nu gaat het weer. Gelukkig, lachte ze. Nu, kwam de rest ook binnen. Hoi! Alles goed hier, vroeg Kacey. Dakota, hoe voel je je? Ik voel me goed zei ik. Oke, zei Zander. Gelukkig, antwoordde Kacey. Zo, begon kevin, gaan we eten halen? Nelson stemde gelijk in. Wat zouden we halen. Ik heb zin in frietjes, riep kevin. Ohh ja! Riep Zander. Stevie, Kacey en nelson stemde in. Wat vind jij, Dakota? ,vroeg Kevin. Ik vind het goed, zei ik een beetje gespannen. Oke, zei iedereen, het worden dus frietjes. Stevie keek bedenkend. Shit dacht ik in mijzelf. Stevie vertrouwd het niet. Dakota? Daar zal je het al hebben. Wat is er?, vroeg Stevie. Zo normaal mogelijk antwoordde ik, 'niets'. kom laten we wat frietjes gaan halen. Als we terug zijn, heb je me iets te vertellen. Stevie keek vastberaden. Hier kwam ik niet onderuit. Maar dat was niet het ergste probleem. Het ergste probleem is dat ze nu frietjes gaan halen. Ik moet ze hier kunnen houden. Wacht! Riep ik. Wat is er?, vroeg Kacey. Euhh, er is wel iets. Oke vertel op, zei Zander. Euhh…. Ga maar zitten, zei ik, het is nogal lang. Iedereen nam plaats. Ohh waar heb ik me in gebracht. Ik moet een verhaal verzinnen, zo vlug mogelijk. Euhh, begon ik, Andy, Andy is op me gevallen. Hij, hij struikelde en viel tegen me aan. Ik stotterde bij elke zin maar daar kon ik niets aan doen. Zeker niet als je niets wist te zeggen. En, vervolgde ik, ik ben heel erg hard met mijn hoofd op de grond gevallen. Ahh, viel Zander in, daarom voelde je je niet zo lekker. Oke, zei Stevie. En toen, vervolgde ik, hebben een groep jongens mijn geld gestolen die uit mijn broek was gevallen, dus…. Ik ben achter ze allemaal aan gegaan. Bij de eerste jongen, Euhh, moest ik bespringen. En ik kreeg hem nog maar net te pakken. Bij de tweede jongen moest ik meer energie gebruiken hoor, ... ik bleef en bleef maar praten en het begon op te vallen.

Bij de bijna laatste jongen rende ik achter hem aan maar hij had het geld niet meer. Dus ik moest nog die gene vinden die wel mijn geld had, dus… ho! Riep Kacey. Vertel je verhaal straks maar verder. Wij gaan eerst frietjes halen. Shit, dacht ik in mijzelf. Nu gaan ze ervan door. Ik heb toch een behoorlijke onzin verteld deze 20 minuten maar het was niet genoeg. Ze konden nu elk moment vertrekken. Wacht! Riep ik weer. Iedereen draaide zich weer om. Wat? Ik ga de frietjes wel halen. Haha, dat hoef niet hoor, zei Zander, wij gaan wel. Nee! Please laat mij gaan! Waarom? Euhh!, begon ik weer, zo kan ik Euhh, verantwoordelijkheid leren. Oke schat, maar we gaan met je mee!, zei Stevie. Iedereen liep op de deur af. NEE! Riep ik en nam een sprint naar de deur. Jullie kunnen niet gaan! Ik versperde hun uitgang. Met mijn armen en benen wijd stond ik voor de deur. Waarom niet?, vroeg Nelson. Euhh, HONDEN, riep ik, er zijn daar gevaarlijke honden, die bijten. Hoe weet je dat?, vroeg Stevie en kwam voor me staan. Euhh…. Ze hebben mij gebeten. Echt Waar! Waar?, vroeg ze geschrokken. In mijn arm!, loog ik. Laat zien!, zei ze. Nee, dat gaat niet. Iedereen keek raar op. Het is helemaal niet zo erg, lachte ik. Dakota, laat ons er langs, Stevie keek ernstig. Oke dan, er zijn geen honden. Maar,… KATTEN, er zijn Katten. Die heel erg krabben, ik had geen idee hoe belachelijk ik klonk, maar hun tegen houden was het enigen wat er nu toe deed. Dakota! Laat ons erdoor. Het klonk heel ernstig. Dat gaat niet. Oke jongens, grijp een arm en been. NEE! Jullie kunnen niet gaan!, schreeuwde ik. NEE! Ze hadden me op getild. Ik had de deur klink nog vast. NEE! Horizontaal hing ik in de lucht. Laat me Los!, schreeuwde ik. Laat de klink Los! NEE! Ik begon mijn grip te verliezen. Ze trokken met 5 aan me. Dit hou ik nooit vol! Ik zag een klein slot op de deur zitten. Ik strekte 1 hand uit naar de sleutel. JA! Net op tijd! Ik had het slot om gedraaid. Ik verloor mijn grip op de klink en liet los. iedereen viel achter uit en ik boven op de rest. Ze sprongen als een gek op en rende naar de deur. Ik liep naar de verste hoek van de ruimte. Dakota! Geef ons de sleutel!, riep Stevie, niemand was goed gehumeurd. Dakota!, riep Kacey. Hoe kan ik in godsnaam tegen 5 mensen winnen? Ik ben maar alleen! Grijp haar, riep Kevin. Nelson en Kevin kwamen op mij af gerend. Ik nam Kevin bij de pols en draaide hem om zijn eigen as en met een handige beweging kreeg ik hem op de grond. Een andere techniek paste ik op Nelson toe. Hoe kan ze dit allemaal?, vroeg Zander, wie heeft haar dat geleerd? Hij keek Kacey aan die weer Bedenkend naar Stevie keek. Wat!, zei Stevie, zelfverdediging. Kom op, zei Zander. Kacey en Zander kwamen op mij af. Ook hun kreeg ik op de grond. Nu stevie nog. ik heb jou alles geleerd, zei Stevie, maar ik weet nog steeds meer dan jou. Godver, dacht ik in mijzelf. Stevie kwam naar me toe. Dit ga ik niet aangaan, dacht ik en rende weg. Stevie rende achter mij aan. Alsjeblieft, niet doen! Riep ik! Kom dan hier!, riep Stevie. Ik klom over de grote bank. Ik sprong aan de andere kant met een hoge sprong eraf, maar Stevie was sneller en stond aan de andere kant. Veel te makkelijk sprong ik in haar armen. NEE! Alsjeblieft!, Dakota!, geef me die Sleutel!, NEE!, jullie kunnen niet gaan. De andere waren onder tussen al overeind. Iedereen grijp een been en arm! NEE! We leggen haar op de bank, riep Nelson! Kevin lag boven op mijn benen. Zander hield zijn handen op mijn buik. Nelson had een arm te pakken en hield hem vast achter de bank. Kacey zat voor de bank op de grond en hield mijn andere arm en schouders vast. Stevie lag lang uit op de grond en maakte met haar handen mijn hand open. IK HEB HEM! Stevie rende naar de deur en maakte hem open. NEE! Riep ik. De rest sprong op en rende naar buiten. Ik was verslagen! Ze zouden elk moment in Molly's val trappen. Hoe moet ik ze dat straks gaan uitleggen? NEE! Dit mag niet gebeuren! Ik sprong van de bank en rende de andere achter na. In de gang liep ik ze voorbij! Dakota! Riep Kacey. Maar ik stopte niet. Ik kwam aan bij de Cafetaria en liep de zaal in. Ik zag het touwtje gespannen over de grond liggen. Wat doe je! Riep Molly die naar me toe liep! Maak dat je weg komt! Ik trok aan het touwtje en maakte mij zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten. De giga grote hoeveelheid olie belanden recht op Molly. Iedereen begon te lachen. Gravity 5 kwam aan gerend van uit de gang. Wat is hier gebeurd?, vroeg Kevin. Geen idee, antwoordde Nelson. Ik stond in de hoek van de ruimte. Zie je wat je gedaan hebt! Hoorde ik Molly roepen. Ze kwam dreigend op me afgelopen. Ik heb niets verteld, fluisterde ik. Ik durfde niets te zeggen. Molly is geen vriend. Ze is een duivel. Molly brengt haar hand de lucht in en kan mij elk moment gaan slaan. Ik hield mijn armen voor mijn hoofd. Net als Molly wil gaan uithalen houd een hand greep Molly's slag tegen. Het was Zander! Stevie en Kacey kwamen achter me staan. Gelukkig! Dacht ik. Als je haar maar durft aan te raken, ben je er geweest, dreigde Zander. Molly gaf het op. Ze was helemaal omringd. Kom Grace! We gaan. Met die woorden liep ze de cafetaria uit. Ik knuffelde Stevie en Kacey. Dankjewel! Ze glimlachte. Molly kan niets meer doen! Gelukkig.


End file.
